Bound By The Surprise Of Our Glory Days
by sydneysages
Summary: Christmas can inspire romance all over...even in the most unlikely of places. Series of drabbles with any pairing requested.  22.EveOliver. 23.OliverAmelieSam. 24.MichaelOC. 25. SamOC. COMPLETE.
1. Gingerbread

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

I – 1st December  
>ClaireShane<br>gingerbread; linger; possibility; tree

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

There's always a possibility of happiness at Christmas; when the tree goes up and the lights go on, a certain aura begins to cover the household and even the town, because how can you deny the joy the day brings?

Yet, in Morganville, the malevolence lingers, especially in regards to some people, and, unfortunately, this is what Claire and Shane find out the hard way.

They walk into the shop together for the ingredients to make their gingerbread family, hand in hand, not expecting any trouble.

She walks out again, alone.

Because you can never _expect_ happiness – especially in Morganville.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I wrote my most hated pairing. 100 words exactly.<em>

**_PAIRING REQUESTS TAKEN_**_ **HERE!**_ _anything but ClaireShane shall be accepted._

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Vicky xx_


	2. Chimney Smoke

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_For Shawnie._

* * *

><p>II – 2nd December<br>ClaireMichael  
>chimney smoke; tremble; quest; lucid<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

"Come with me?" he asks her, gently reaching out for her hand without waiting for her permission. She stands instantly, allowing her body to collide with his as she moves, this resulting in a trembling feeling spreading through her.

It's dusk as they walk outside, the sun merely a glint at the bottom of the horizon on this cold Christmas Eve. Michael's hair blends in with the snow as he stands in front of a mound of it, gleaming brightly even in the absolute darkness.

"Claire," he whispers her name as her hands slip into his hair, her attention caught by the wafting of the chimney smoke from the old house on the corner in front of them. "Claire, I love you," it's barely a breath in the wind as he says this, yet she catches every single sound that escapes his mouth.

Snow begins to flutter down to the ground as she stands on her tiptoes to press her lips to his, contentment spreading through the air.

After all, it's Christmas.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Vicky xx_


	3. Icicle

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_For Vitzy. Cause I love her._

* * *

><p>III – 3rd December<br>ClaireOliver  
>icicle; eternal; midnight; spin.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

He's not entirely sure how he's managed to fall for such a young _human_, someone who was his adversary for so long, yet he has and so he's not going to complain. She's beautiful, the opposite of the ice queen he loved for so long: she's a flame that would melt the icicle of Amelie instantly, if she were given the chance.

Claire Danvers, seventeen, a _human_, whilst he has eternal life. Claire Danvers, someone who ought to be at home with her friends – her _boyfriend_ – on Christmas Eve, rather than standing with him under the mistletoe in his café.

It's wrong for them both – he ought to only thirst for her blood; she ought to hate him – yet the spirit of Christmas seems to have entirely eradicated all ill feelings between the pair of them.

And, as the clock chimes midnight, their lips collide with an eruption of passion never felt by either of them before, as the idea of a forbidden, _wrong_ romance is oh too appealing.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_& feel free to request a pairing._

_Vicky xx_


	4. Mistletoe

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_For great Gatsby, who gave this idea last chapter..I'm not sure when B.C is set, so I just made this up...like all the others._

* * *

><p>IV – 4th December<br>ShaneGloriana  
>mistletoe; sky; crimson; daft.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

Mistletoe hangs on the ceiling of the gym in which he chooses to train and his eyes catch it as he pauses pummelling a punchbag for a moment or two. He's here because he _wants_ to be, not because he was commandeered, and this shall never be anything but the truth in his mind.

Normally, mistletoe would bring about those daft bouts of unconditional love for Claire, remind him why he loves her…but not this time. No, now it's like the switch for Claire has been turned off, the darkening of the sky at sunset, and he's strangely intrigued by Glory, the blonde vampire.

She's got the most beautiful, silk like hair that he has ever been able to imagine, an exact opposite to his own dark, scratchy mop, and it makes her heart-shaped face seem even more perfect, if that could be possible. He's forgotten she's a vampire, forgotten that she's everything he normally hates, because she's blessed with striking looks…so striking that he's forgotten about the existence of his _girlfriend_.

He doesn't even catch the glint of crimson in her eyes, a signal for her thirsting for his blood, as he moves towards her for the kiss he knows can be his due to the proximity of the mistletoe.

Their lips touch and the feeling of exhilaration that spreads through him causes the briefest second of doubt, that he ought to remember Claire…but then that's gone and he's entirely focused on Gloriana, imagining their future together.

Little does he know that he's so far under her spell that it's Christmas Day and he's forgotten to go home to his friends, to Claire, as he's so enthralled by her.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Vicky xx_


	5. Carols

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

* * *

><p>V – 5th December<br>SamAmelie (Samelie)  
>carols; grass; forgive; doomed<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

Sam's eyes lock into Amelie's as he moves to stand in front of her, taking advantage of her lack of movement to break her barriers down. It's the first Christmas they've ever had together in over fifty years of love, a Christmas barely mentioned due to their status of being below ground in hiding from her Father.

"Amelie," he whispers her name, taking her hand slowly as the sound of carols issuing from the school nearby catches his ear. "Dance with me?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, simply pulls her closer to his body and expects to have to fight to keep her there, but he doesn't. She relaxes into him, breathing a sigh of relief almost as her face buries itself in his shoulder.

"Forgive me," she murmurs quietly, so quietly that he's half afraid that he's misheard her. "Forgive me for not accepting that happiness ought to come above a half life for the pair of us; forgive me for trying to put our lives before our happiness."

Her eyes refocus upon his face and he's wondering why there's the melancholy present until he remembers that there's only them to be happy, that everything else in their life is doomed to failure.

"I love you," is all he has to say for her lips to press to his softly, her taking the first step for the first time in their entire relationship.

She tastes of cinnamon for some reason, of the sweet smell that he can only ever associate with freshly mown grass, and he smiles without realising as her grip on him tightens.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," she wrenches herself away from him and walks out of the room after pressing her lips slowly to his cheek, leaving him standing there stunned.

_They're all doomed to failure._

~x~

* * *

><p><em>*sobs* my favourite pairing.<em>

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Vicky xx_


	6. Snow

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_For Anonymous, someone whose reviews never fail to make me smile. If you want to request a oneshot if you review this, then I'll be more than happy to write it for you._

* * *

><p>VI – 6th December<br>ClaireMyrnin (Clyrnin)  
>snow; minute; threshold; aching<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

He doesn't want to interrupt her Christmas with her friends, but he's held in his feelings for her for too long, so he takes the liberty of calling her to his lab in the early hours of the special day.

She's felt something for him for so long, yet she's never wanted to voice it because she both continues to be in a relationship with Shane and she thinks that Myrnin is still in love with Ada.

Her phone buzzes at two am, yet she's not asleep; her attention is drawn by the gentle pattering of the snow down onto the ground, creating an image of almost blissful tranquillity within Morganville. For one minute, she's almost sure that she's in a place _other_ than here, somewhere old and elegant…

…somewhere like Myrnin.

So, when she sees that he wants her, she doesn't hesitate, doesn't think about how this could hurt Shane, because she wants to follow her hear for a change.

She walks through the portal, crossing the threshold to his home for him to be waiting for her, lust in his eyes. Due to the aching state of her limbs due to the lack of sleep, she stumbles into his arms without realising, a wave of fatigue crossing over her, even though the air is frigid in the room.

"Claire," he simply has to say her name for her to reach up to his face, her fingers tracing his pale, slightly cool skin along his cheekbones, mesmerising her.

Then she reaches up and presses her lips to his, not caring about how _wrong_ this is because it feels so right to be with the handsome vampire who understands her better than anyone else…

It's so wrong, yet, for Claire, it's so _right_.

It's a Christmas dream came true.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>My favourite pairing :)<em>

_Anonymous, don't forget to tell me!_

_on't fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Vicky xx_


	7. Ornaments

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_For Anonymous – again, it's __**vicky199416**__, I just changed my penname. _

_And also for Maddie, as this is her favourite pairing, it seems._

_My first 2__nd__ person drabble._

* * *

><p>VII – 7th December<br>AmelieMichael (Micamelie)  
>ornaments; queen; eyelashes; ode<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

You _know_ you shouldn't do this, Amelie; you know that it's wrong for you to be thinking these thoughts about _Michael_ when Sam_ died_ for you.

You know that it's wrong that he's fine with being a fellow ornament by the side of Sam's grave when he should be with Eve or his friends, just because he's falling in love with you.

It's so selfish of you to allow him to be with you, to be stealing his vitality just so you doesn't go under, because he should be with the living and not _you_, the woman who will never stop pining for the man who is under the frozen ground now.

Yet you can't help yourself can you, Amelie, because it's _so nice_ to be viewed as almost a Queen in someone's eyes; it's different from being the ice princess that everyone in your past seems to think you are.

And so you flutter your eyelashes every now and then to keep him interested, even though you know it's wrong because you continue to reel off odes to Sam whenever Michael isn't around, simply because you don't want to be alone.

It's _time_ to be alone, Amelie…because if you're not, then he's never going to leave. He's never going to have a life without you.

Yet you can't _let_ him leave, simply because of everything his presence symbolises…so you turn your head and let him kiss you, hoping that it's going to make everything be ok, that it will let you move on.

But it doesn't. All it does is leave you dependant on someone else…and we _all_ know that there's something you don't like being, Amelie.

Dependant.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Go ahead and request a pairing; I can only not do it, right?_

_Vicky xx_


	8. North Pole

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_Anonymous – it's cool ;) I have a oneshot on Micamelie like that anyway, so yeah._

_Thanks for the idea, Dannie :D_

* * *

><p>VIII – 8th December<br>AmeliePennywell  
>north pole; trepidation; vague; catch fire<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

He _hates_ her, he really, _really_ does, yet he's oddly attracted to her. Her presence fills him with trepidation because so _much_ of him wants to rip her into pieces, to wrench that shimmering blonde hair from her head and be _rid_ of her, once and for all.

Yet there's another part of him that fills him with ice, quashes the anger within him almost like the climate of the north pole stops the trees catching fire; he's unable to act _openly_ against her, as he doesn't know if he would be able to trust himself.

She's everything he hates, the physical form of the system which _she_ implemented, so why _wouldn't_ he side against her at every opportunity possible?

He doesn't like Bishop either, yet he's a safer person to side with, simply because there's more chance of victory with him; Amelie is delicate and fragile, her vague expression whenever he sees her not instilling much confidence in him.

And the dreams he has of her; oh, they're _magnificent_, beautifully perfect.

He kisses her, allows her to feel that he's going to be lenient, going to allow her to live, before he stakes her in the chest and watches her die slowly, painfully.

Then he snaps back to reality as he stands by Bishop on the stage at the final moment, wishing and _wishing_ that he'll be chosen to finish her off, that he'll be able to destroy her forever because she doesn't deserve to live.

He can but hope.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Vicky xx_


	9. Snowman

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_Dannie, you strange adult._

* * *

><p>IX – 9th December<br>MonicaOliver  
>snowman; dragon; struggle; beam<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

She doesn't love him; after all, why would _she_ be with someone as old as him by choice? Why would she be with someone who, in comparative terms, was around in the era of the dragons when she would never have even been born?

It's not for money either; she's plenty of that after being a Daddy's girl for her entire life and now being able to live on a gold card isn't exactly hard in Morganville.

She doesn't love him, and yet she's still moving closer to him, as if to kiss him, because there's something he has, something that she's wanted her entire life, yet never wanted to work for.

_Power_.

She wants power in this town; she wants the power to be able to destroy the snowman of the child who annoyed her as she walked into the café earlier, because they accidentally caught her in their snowball fight. She wants the power to end the struggle with the Glass House scum, simply because they'll be destroyed. She wants the power to destroy every single last enemy in this town, regardless of if they're human or vampire.

She can only do this with Oliver. He's the one in the power struggle with Amelie, the one who has the potential to be the ruler. Only _he_ can take control of Morganville from the Ice Queen – and why not have a beautiful, if absolutely horrendous, human being by his side? It isn't as if she's indispensable; he can have her there until she irritates him and then kill her, destroy her as if she's nothing.

She's aware of this in their mutual, unspoken agreement, aware that her time in power shall most likely be as long as the majority of Henry VIII's wives; however, she's willing to pay this price for power, even for a short period of time.

And as her lips press to his cheek softly, a shudder barely suppressed as she touches his cold, firm, _inhuman_ skin, a beamer of a smile slips onto his lips. She can't tell why but he knows that it's because having the most dangerous human on board can only bring him benefits in this fight.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Vicky xx_


	10. Bells

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_For Maddie (Maddichin) because she's a Micamelie gal, even though it's not entirely these._

* * *

><p>X – 10th December<br>AmelieMichael (Micamelie)  
>bells; vivacious; cursed; morning.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

Bells ring out as the day changes, as the twenty fourth of December becomes the twenty fifth – Christmas Day.

And all Amelie can do is sit by Sam's grave and wish, pray with all her heart, that he'll come back to her, that God will listen to her deepest desires and allow her this one thing back into her life.

She's focusing so hard that she doesn't hear Michael approaching behind her, coming to pay his respects to his Grandfather on this day as well as to _maybe_ see Amelie again, not until he's right behind her.

As she turns, her brain tricks her into thinking that Michael's blond hair is Sam's bright red hair, his bright, vibrant coloured hair; it tricks her into thinking that maybe, just maybe, this morning is going to be the most magical of her life.

She stands up and faces him, her appearance more fresh and vivacious than downcast and depressed, her lips pressing to his without thinking. As far as she is concerned, this is her Sam back from the dead because she's been punished enough; why _shouldn't_ she react?

Then it all comes crashing down.

She can tell that it's not him, that it's Michael, because he tastes differently. Sam tasted of cinnamon and coffee, grass and apples, so many things that are indescribable because they were so _him_.

This just tastes wrong.

She wrenches herself away and feels more cursed than ever because she's lost Sam forever; if he's not coming back today, when _would_ he come back?

Michael doesn't stay; he disappears and she's thankful for that because, through the tears that stream down her face, she's embarrassed.

Yet she's not embarrassed enough to stop herself slipping the silver coins into the cuts at her wrists to try and be with Sam.

Even though she knows it will fail.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Vicky xx_


	11. Stockings

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_For Livsy, because she's weird and loves Shane and therefore she's in this!_

* * *

><p>XI – 11th December<br>ShaneOC  
>stockings; vast; taking chances; wind.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

He's never been one for being faithful, never been a person who particularly enjoys staying with the one woman. He likes the thrill of being with another, taking chances if it's behind someone's back.

This time, however, he _really_ doesn't care because he knows that there's a vast gulf between him and Claire, that she's already sleeping with her boss and he's not supposed to know, so why does _he_ have to stay faithful?

He doesn't.

She's _Olivia_, the girl in Morganville who is vibrant and loyal and yet fiercely independent. She hates science, which is something that attracts her to him even more because there's no reminder of the girlfriend he continues to have, and she's so beautiful it almost hurts to look at her.

His lips press against hers as he sneaks her into his room, her back against the door, and she can just about see the flakes of snow that always fall on Christmas Day floating past the window.

And then her hands are in his hair as he takes her into his arms, feverishly kissing her because she's unafraid and _wants_ him as well. She wants the badboy to be him, not try and change him, which is refreshing because that's what normally happens.

She feels his hands slipping down her legs, removing her stockings, and then they stumble onto his bed and don't get up again.

.

His kisses rain down on her skin, send waves of delight through her, even though she's aware that she's the other woman.

_Not for much longer_.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Vicky xx_


	12. Reindeer

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_For Maddie_

* * *

><p>XII – 12th December<br>McClaire  
>reindeer; charity; dive; lost<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

He looks at you and you can see the longing in his eyes, can't you, Claire? You can see the longing he has to sweep you off your feet and take you to the hidden room and whisper sweet nothings in your ear.

You want him to dive into the depths of the unknown, dive in and take you out of the state of misery you've been in since you found out Shane's cheating on you with the new girl. You just want to forget about it, yet you can't break up with him, can you, not until you've got yourself another one.

And so you sit here, watching Rudolph the rednose reindeer, feeling lost because you don't _want_ to be here, do you Claire? You want to be with Michael in the secret room, don't you, kissing him because that's how you feel – you _love_ him, you think.

So the next time you 'need the toilet', you give him the look – you know, _the look _– that tells him you want to do this, that you may as well sink down to what Shane's doing behind your back, feel amazing.

And as you walk up the stairs, you feel his hand slipping round your waist as he scoops you into his arms; the feeling is _amazing_, isn't it, Claire? You're even more in love as he shuts the door and sets you down on the sofa, not waiting for your 'permission' as his lips slip onto yours.

(After all, you've been doing this for weeks now, haven't you, darling?)

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Vicky xx_


	13. Gloria

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_For Hazel_

* * *

><p>XIII – 13th December<br>Samelie  
>Gloria; dazzle; dream; grey.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

Sam's dead, yet he continues to dazzle her in her dreams, his iridescent eyes meeting Amelie's in scenarios that shouldn't be possible. She shouldn't be wearing a dress made from Gloria, shouldn't be dancing the night away with him in the middle of Morganville…

…she shouldn't have a heartbeat.

In her dreams, she's a human like Sam, her cheeks flushed with colour as his lips press to hers.

Then she wakes & returns to the oppressing grey reality of life without Sam…as a vampire when he's dead, buried in the Morganville graveyard that isn't good enough for him.

_Eternally alone_.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>100 words exactly!<em>

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_And request pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


	14. Christmas Rose

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

* * *

><p>XIV – 14th December<br>Clyrnin  
>Christmas rose; enchantment; imprint; believing.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

All it takes is a glance from him in her direction to have her believing that it's all going to be ok, that _this_ Christmas she'll be the happiest she's ever been. It's almost as if she's under an enchantment, a rose-like quality to the colouring of her cheeks.

His arms wrap around her waist as she's mesmerised by him, a sense of powerlessness that arises when _he_'s there because she just doesn't have the ability to control it.

(And it's worse when his cool lips press to her own because her control turns to jelly.)

Especially as it's Christmas.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>100 words exactly!<em>

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_And request pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


	15. Blizzard

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

* * *

><p>XV – 15th December<br>MyrninOC  
>Blizzard; poison; glass; firework.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

There's a blizzard of emotions that run through his body as he stands by her bedside, the girl who has lived behind the laboratory for months, the girl he's grown so_so__**so**_ close to in the past three or four months.

His hand shakes slightly as he holds the glass vial of poison out to her IV drip, hesitating as he wonders whether he should do this, end her anguish on _his_ terms rather than when the hospital finally decide enough is enough.

(After all, he promised her that if her life ended, it'd be quick and painless, especially if her death was caused by a vampire.)

The vial's contents drips slowly into the IV drip, causing a reaction akin to fireworks being set off on her BP monitor, the line fluctuating before going straight.

_Dead_.

He presses his stone cold lips to her still warm forehead and closes her eyelids over gently. Twenty – too young to die, too young to have been involved with _him_.

But she was and he's never going to forget her.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_And request pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


	16. Cookies

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

* * *

><p>XVI – 16th December<br>ClaireSam (Clam)  
>Cookies; key; ribbon; indecisive.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

At first, they're indecisive as to whether they should do this because he 'loves' Amelie and she loves Shane, yet she can't help herself, just as he can't. There's a certain elegance in the girl that stands before him that even _Amelie_ doesn't possess, just as there's an edge to Sam that's darker than even Shane.

(And no, it's not because he's a vampire.)

She breaks open the cookies – the key to a man's heart – and the sweet smell draws his attention slightly from her, his eyes latching onto her face.

She's absolutely beautiful, yet she's so, so young – younger than his Grandson, even! But that doesn't stop him as his head moves closer to hers, doesn't stop him smiling as her fingers lace themselves into the hair that feels as soft as silk ribbon, because it's so _nice_.

It's nice to feel wanted, loved back, every once in a while, even though it's so wrong to be doing this.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_And request pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


	17. Tinsel

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

* * *

><p>XVII – 17th December<br>MicEve  
>Tinsel; footsteps; leer; steel.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

She doesn't hear his footsteps as he moves to approach her from behind, so she jumps slightly into the air as his arms wrap around her waist.

"Who did you think it was, the boogie monster?" he laughs as he nuzzles her neck, distracting her from putting the tinsel up around the room because it's Christmas and, to be honest, they need the Christmas spirit around here.

"You know I've got nerves of steel, Michael, I was just testing your reactions," she doesn't miss a beat, causing him to just laugh as he turns her around effortlessly.

"Well, consider this your prize," he murmurs as his lips press to hers softly, her hair tickling him in the face as he tilts her head upwards slightly.

The tinsel sits forgotten on the floor as the bedroom door closes with a slam.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_And request pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


	18. Sleigh

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

* * *

><p>XVIII – 18th December<br>ShaneDeath  
>Sleigh; stones; silk; gruesome.<p>

* * *

><p>He thinks it'll be a funny prank to go steal the sleigh for the children at the primary school, that it'll be <em>cool<em> to pick Claire up in a stolen vehicle.

Unfortunately, the vampire cops that chase him don't think it's as funny.

They deliberately lure him a way with loose stones on the road, the surface silky smooth when there aren't any because it's Christmas and it's a traditional white Christmas this year.

The only word to describe the crash site is 100 percent gruesome.

And, on 25th December, Death finally welcomes Shane Collins into it's arms…this time, forever.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>100 words exactly...again...as a drabble ought to be!<em>

_Don't fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_And request pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


	19. Magic

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

* * *

><p>XIX – 19th December<br>ShaneMonica  
>Magic; luck; drowning; panic.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

There's no luck or magic in the deal: they're both hard-edged bastards who hurt more people than they love, whose actions inflict pain _especially_ upon those they "love" because they just don't care.

They're perfect for one another, two drowning people in a sea of oppression because neither of them are loved, not really – she's never had a serious boyfriend and Shane knows that Claire loves Myrnin more than she could ever love him.

He hates her. She hates him. But she remembers that he's hot and he decides that maybe, just maybe, he can forget why he hates her and just kiss that sexy girl because, well, he needs to take his mind off things.

And so their casual hooking up increases to every week, which results in him staying over most nights until the point comes when it's time to classify what they are.

But neither of them know.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_And request pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


	20. Wrapping Paper

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

* * *

><p>XX – 20th December<br>Amelie  
>wrapping paper; hatred; to you; crouch.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

She's always had a certain hatred for wrapping paper, finding it a useless addition to the gift bequeathed to her – she would much rather have a box or perhaps even merely a ribbon.

Yet, this Christmas, she finds a present wrapped in the same paper that she's been given every year from the same mystery person with an identical tag – _to you, with love, me_ – and she knows that if she wanted to, she could investigate who it is.

But all she does is smile as she opens it to find another lily, the same flower as every year, because it shows that there's someone out there who loves her unconditionally.

(She thinks she knows who it is, but she's not sure, as when as he ever said anything?)

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_And request pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


	21. Angel

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

* * *

><p>XXI – 21st December<br>McClaire  
>Angel; forlorn; breathing; close.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

He's a forlorn angel as he checks her breathing, holding her body close to him as he begs – oh how he _begs _– for her to be ok, for her to come back around to be with him. He tightens his grip on her as his pleading seems to be being ignored by whatever powers above him there is, her pulse slowing with every second that passes.

(He didn't mean to bite her, it was an accident.)

The door opens and his soon-to-be-ex (because how can he stay with her now he's kissed Claire?) girlfriend Eve walks in with the Christmas turkey.

And then she screams as she spots Claire on the floor.

Nice way to start Christmas Eve.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_And request pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


	22. Christmas Tree

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_So I'm all caught up on these ones now, till the last couple roll in, so I'll be focusing on the other drabble collection again soon!_

* * *

><p>XXII – 22nd December<br>EveOliver  
>Christmas tree; sunshine; shard; uppercut.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

Common Grounds' Christmas tree falls to the ground as her back smashes into it, the force of his kiss throwing her that far back.

(He forgets that he's stronger than she is.)

"Eve," Oliver mutters, gripping onto her back as he negotiates a way through the shards of glass from when they smashed into the table and also the light, because there's still sunshine outside.

"Yes?" she replies against his lips, her heart racing to tell her _this is wrong, you love Michael, __**stop**_, but she doesn't because there's a connection between her and the vampire who could destroy her with a snap of his fingers if he so desired to.

"Don't expect to leave," he replies darkly, kissing her again to make her forget what he said, to lull her into a false sense of security before—

His mouth moves to the point where her jugular lies closest to the surface in her neck, his lips brushing softly against the skin as her eyes close. _Move, Eve, move_! Her brain tells her to move but her body doesn't react as his fangs enter her body.

.

Soon, there's a mess in the café…and amidst the destruction, a dead, broken body.

All that for a few minutes of bliss, eh?

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_And request pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


	23. Star

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

* * *

><p>XXI – 23rd December<br>OliverAmelieSam  
>Star; boring; moonshine; threshold.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

Stars shine in the ebony black sky: diamonds against an almost oppressively dark sky, providing light for vampires who have no need for it. They provide a semblance of normality for a moment as Amelie turns her head to look up at the blanket above her, the vast enormity of being that she simply cannot control.

No, only when issues step over the threshold to _her_ region can she deal…and even then, she's unable to affect things such as premature deaths…something which has destroyed her for so many months now.

(Though, now, she's sort of beginning to not particularly care either way, as life has almost no meaning in her mind.)

Oliver steps forwards ever so slightly, almost as if watching her with Sam is _boring_ to him – something she supposes it may well be, for she promised to come here to merely inform Sam of where her heart appears to have taken her.

"Sam," she murmurs his name ever so quietly, so that not even Oliver straining his ears will be able to hear. "You know I love you with all my heart. But you're not _here_…and, right at this very minute, I need a warrior. I need someone to fight for me, as you did…but, this time, I need them to win.

"Oliver can do this…and there has been something between us for most of our lives. I will _never_ love him, Sam, never, because you are still here, are you not? I could never betray you. But I need someone to be close to in this dark days and this someone is Oliver. I love you so much, Sam…but I have to let you go."

Her eyes close as she presses her lips slowly to his gravestone, the coolness of the marble soothing her shaking innards slightly.

Then she turns back to the man drinking moonshine spirits, the man who is beneficial to her state of being right now, someone who she cares for deeply – but will never truly love, and walks away with him into the night.

The moonlight drops slowly over them, casting a sort of spotlight effect, yet the feeling is that she's breaking apart one of the strongest bonds on the _planet_ to form a barely present one with Oliver.

_Mistake_.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_And request pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


	24. Festivity

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_Penultimate one here, guys!_

* * *

><p>XXIV – 24th December<br>MichaelOC (Dannie)  
>Festivity; moment; crushed; nail.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

Her lips crushed themselves against his as he threw her onto the bed, his hand running through her curls and succeeding in making them messier than ever. Downstairs, the festivity was for Christmas – Eve (you know, his _girlfriend_) was making Christmas dinner whilst Claire was at Myrnin's and Shane was God know's where…but there Michael was, with Dannie, feverishly kissing her as if there was no tomorrow.

She knew it was wrong, that in the heat of the moment she may take things _too_ far and end up cheating with him more than she already was – but it was so _good_! His skin against hers made her wonder why the fuck she had ever moved to the house to be with Shane because, bloody hell, it was Michael who she wanted to be with.

Her nails caught slightly on his jumper as she worked it off, leaving a small catch that was soon forgotten about.

Just like, you know, his girlfriend and her boyfriend.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't favalert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Vicky xx_


	25. Present

_For the Oh Christmas Tree 25 drabble collection on NGF, yet I've managed to use them here, in MV, with permission from Listen & Visa._

_Last one here, guys!_

_For Mik…_

* * *

><p>XXV – 25th December<br>SamOC  
>Present; rage; jaunting; dance.<p>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

Oh darling, you _know_ it's stupid to love him. You _know_ that he's still a vampire, no matter whether he's the most humane or not – he still thirsts for blood despite his moral & ethical beliefs, so why would you be any different?

Oh, you can _kiss_ him, can't you, Mik; you can kiss him and hope that the rage inside of him won't escape _today_, that you won't have to lead a failing dance to get away from him (because he's _stronger_ than you, remember) because you're well aware that you'd lose.

You're a human, darling; you'd always loose.

So you kiss him and wrap your fingers into his copper coloured hair, hoping that you're not just some glorified present to him, that you're not going to just be a blood supply in the end. He's your _boyfriend_, but you're scared that he's going to kill you.

After all, he's Sam Glass….but he _is_ still a vampire.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>Don't fav without reviewing please &amp; thanks.<em>

_Thanks for reading – I have a regular set of drabbles in "long live all the magic we made" which has a chance for you to request more pairings!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
